1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a circuit board and manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a multi-layer circuit board and manufacturing the multi-layer circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry has recently developed rapidly, a variety of technologies in electronic devices and circuit board fields have been also developed. In particular, as electronic products tend to be lightweight, thin, short, and small, highly functional, and multi-functional, there is a demand for forming fine pitches in circuit boards or having many electronic parts mounted thereon at a high density.
To meet such demand, a multi-layer circuit board that has been recently widely used is a circuit board in which a plurality of circuit boards is stacked as multi-layers and many electronic parts are mounted thereon. The multi-layer circuit board is advantageous in that it may have many electronic parts mounted at a high density, compared to a single-layer circuit board, i.e. a circuit board including a circuit layer formed in one surface or both surfaces thereof.